


The Beach

by derekyoupromised



Series: Married with Kids - Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mama Stiles, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, They Have Kids, They call Stiles Mom, True Mates, because I said so, it's their anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekyoupromised/pseuds/derekyoupromised
Summary: It's their 10 year anniversary as married, and Stiles can't help but look back at the day that started it all.That damn beach.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Married with Kids - Sterek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staleinskii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staleinskii/gifts).



Derek Hale was the perfect husband. On Thursdays, he always stopped at Starbucks on his way home from work to surprise Stiles with an iced coffee, he _never_ asked Stiles to clean the kitchen after dinner _(he usually ordered their twins May and Luke to do it)_ and on Sundays he would read Stiles to sleep. Just when Stiles thought he couldn’t be anymore dreamier, his stunning werewolf husband announces that he’s going to work less hours every week so he can spend more time with his family.

Derek was one of New York Time’s bestselling authors, his most known and cherished work was his “Supernatural Encyclopedia”, which was even used in schools to teach young children how to be respectful to different supernatural creatures.

Stiles was neatly folding his husband’s shirts, taking his time to color-code them before placing them in their joint wardrobe. He was quietly humming on _A Thousand Years_ , the song Stiles and Derek had their first wedding dance to, when he heard his 16 year old son, Luke, angrily muttering to himself.

“Moooom have you seen my Led Zeppelin hoodie!?” Luke whined from the other room as Stiles folded the last of Derek’s shirts and moved on to separate May and Luke’s clean clothes into piles.

“It’s hanging in your closet, on the left side behind your Drake shirt.” Stiles didn’t have to raise his voice, knowing full well his werewolf son could hear him perfectly even if he’d whisper. He liked the fact that both of their children had gotten Derek’s werewolf-gene, he’s never had to deal with any sicknesses when they were growing up, and when accidents happen, like Luke falling off his skateboard and breaking his arm, all he has to do is clean the wound and cover it with a cute SpongeBob plaster. Sometimes though, May and Luke like the way Stiles forget that they’re not as fragile as him, and they often demand him to cuddle with them while watching cheesy movies on Netflix.

“No it’s not the-, thank you mom!”

When Stiles is done with all of the laundry, he goes downstairs to pack Luke’s ADHD medication so the forgetful teen will remember to take them while he’s at Uncle Scott’s for the weekend. It’s crazy to think that ten years ago today, he married the love of his life. He could’ve never imagined that his life would drastically change that one day Scott had dragged him to the beach almost twenty years ago.

_“I refuse to play volleyball with you wolves. You always cheat!” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at his friends. Erica removed her sundress and threw it somewhere on the sand, a bored look on her face as she shrugged and sprinted towards Liam, Jackson and Boyd who were all already by the net. Scott looked like he wanted to keep him company, but soon he too got dragged away by Isaac. It was only Stiles, Lydia and Derek left._

_Stiles pulled out several towels from their joint bag and placed them all next to each other on the beach, making sure there was enough space for him to sit in the shadows while his pack members could sit in the sun. He glanced over at his friends by the net, screaming and laughing loudly as they continuously hit the ball back and forth with their hands. They were all shirtless or in bikinis. Stiles sighed, knowing he was going to sport another awkward t-shirt burn after this day from him refusing to take off his shirt. He wasn’t comfortable in his skin, unlike all his other werewolf friends with six-packs and sun-kissed skin all he had to work with was some lean muscles at best, if he didn’t blind someone first with his pale complexion. He wasn’t necessarily unhealthy anymore, he worked out the best he could with his pack, and it had payed off, he was just not built like a Greek god._

_“Stiles. You reek of lemons, is something wrong?” Derek, the hottest Greek God of them all asked him. Crossing his arms over his still clothed chest as he looked down at Stiles. He tried his best to fake a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes._

_“Yeah, all good big guy! Don’t worry about little old me.” Derek frowned, not buying his façade. Stiles took a seat on his towel, under a beautiful tree that provided him with all the shadow he would need to survive this incredibly hot day._

_“I’m going for a swim. You can join me if you’d like.” Derek pulled his tight Henley over his head in slow-motion, Stiles followed every little movement with hungry eyes. The werewolf dropped the shirt and let it fall slowly to the sand as he put his arms above his head, stretching. Stiles’ eyes locked at the beautiful trail of dark hair that bloomed all the way from his bellybutton to his di- “Stiles.”_

_Stiles diverted his gaze back up to Derek’s hazel eyes, his cheeks burning. “Yes Alpha?” Stiles choked out, not noticing the blush that crept onto Derek’s cheeks._

_“I said, you can join me if you’d like.” Stiles shook his head no and picked up his book, hoping Derek would get the memo and leave him alone to suffer in peace._

_Stiles had only read about three pages when he decided he was brave enough to steal a glance at Derek swimming in the ocean. Lydia had joined him, and soon Jackson and Boyd were in the water too. Stiles smiled at his friends, happy they’re enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Derek got out of the water, walking closer and closer to Stiles. Oh God, his chest is covered in sparkly beads of water as he slowly came closer to the shore. His shorts hugged his legs and Stiles could no longer look away even if he desperately needed to. Derek, oblivious to Stiles’ stares, ran a large hand through his wet hair, pushing it back causing droplets of water to slide down his forehead and into his stubble. Stiles felt his jaw hit the sand. Scott said something that made Derek laugh, and Stiles had to cover his half-hard dick with his book. He didn’t know how long he had been staring at the Alpha until Jackson hit him in the head with the end of his wet towel._

_“Hey! Stilinski! Are you checking out Lydia!?” Stiles closed and opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. “Are you fucking serious!?” Jackson was now all up in Stiles’ personal space, causing so much commotion that the rest of the pack all came running towards them._

_“Jackson! Stop yelling at him!” Scott shoved Jackson away from Stiles, causing the beta to get even more riled up._

_“He’s checking out my girlfriend! He’s sporting a fucking semi!” Jackson pointed a long finger to where Stiles had his book between his legs, cheeks bright red. Derek separated the two males, shoving Jackson away as he flashed his eyes in warning._

_“I wasn’t looking at Lydia.” Stiles whispered, covering his face with his hands._

_“Stiles, it’s okay. I know you have a crush on me. Everyone knows.” Lydia stated, hands on her hips._

_“I’m not in love with you, Lyds.” Stiles looked up at Lydia, then at Scott, wanting his best friend to listen at his heartbeat for lies. Scott nodded._

_“He’s telling the truth.”_

_“Like hell is!” Jackson roared. “Who was he looking at then? Derek!?” he deadpanned, picking up a towel from the ground and placed it around Lydia protectively. Stiles looked down at his lap in shame, reeking of guilt and embarrassment. Scott shook his head in disbelief, how had he not noticed the way Stiles always looked at Derek? Isaac smiled, placing an arm over Scott’s shoulders._

_“Oh my God. You totally were!” Lydia exclaimed, throwing the towel off of her and hitting Jackson in the head with it. Derek looked like he wanted to be swallowed by the ground, Stiles frowned but he also understood. He wasn’t good enough for their Alpha._

_“It’s just a stupid crush and nothing more and I’ll get over it, okay?” Stiles hurriedly fled the scene, leaving an awestruck Jackson, a sad Scott, a worried Isaac and the rest of his friends behind him._

_“He’s lying.” Scott whispered, watching as his best friend started sprinting away from them._

_“Fuck.” Derek growled, ordering his pack to stay right where they are as he took off after Stiles._

_Stiles had found an empty spot with almost no one around at the outskirts of the beach. He ripped off his shirt, sweating like a maniac from shame and running. He jogged towards the shore, wanting to cool himself down for a few minutes before he had to go back to his pack and act like he didn’t just ruin their whole dynamic. He walked out far enough so he could dive in and enjoyed the peaceful seconds he was under water. Pushing his hair out of his eyes as he surfaced, he began walking back to the beach, deciding to just fall down on his back and bury his fingers in the warm sand._

_“Are you okay?”_

_Stiles didn’t bother to open his eyes, he knew it was Derek._

_“Listen, Derek. I know you’re the Alpha and everything but that doesn’t mean you have to check up on me when I just embarrassed you in front of your pack.” Derek moved from where he was leaning against a palm tree._

_“It’s your pack too, Stiles.” The human frowned. Derek sounded conflicted, like he was trying to tell Stiles something but he hadn’t yet made up his mind if he wanted to or not._

_“No, it’s not. I just came with Scott.” Derek huffed and Stiles wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and seek comfort in the forest of green that was Derek Hale’s eyes. But he couldn’t, he would only make Derek uncomfortable._

_“Stiles. They listen to you more than they listen to me.”_

_“Yeah, because they know I’m not afraid to kick their wolfy ass. You, on the other hand, you’re all bark and no bite.” Derek laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the whole wide world._

_“They listen to you because they’ve accepted you as the second in command.” Stiles felt Derek sit down next to him, and he opened his eyes._

_“But I’m not a beta and I’m definitely **not** your son so how am I second in co-“ Stiles gasped and sat up, looking over at Derek for the first time in what felt like hours. Derek had a small smile on his lips, one that Stiles had never seen before. It felt private, like it was only ever meant for him. “You-, me-, we-, bond-, mate-, when?” _

_“I don’t really know, since forever I guess.” Derek started, reaching for Stiles’ hand but hesitating, so Stiles quickly reached his hand out for Derek to take. “I noticed it the first time when you fought me about rescuing Isaac from his father. You knew the risks with bringing in a new, feral and abused beta, yet you didn’t hesitate to scold me for not wanting to try. If it hadn’t been for the mate bond, you know I would’ve just flashed my eyes at you in warning and that would’ve been the end of the discussion. But as soon as I realized you were mine, so did everyone else, subconsciously. Even if I would’ve said no that night, I know all of our pack would’ve listened to you and followed you instead.” Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Derek liked him back. In fact, he might even love Stiles. Oh what a glorious day to be alive._

_“But why me?”_

_Derek frowned. “Why not? You’re the most perfect better half I could ever ask for. You make me sane, Stiles.”_

_Stiles shakily let out a laugh. “Yeah? Well, you make me insane, Derek Hale. Insanely in love.” Stiles whispered as he grabbed Derek’s face and smashed their lips together._

“OH MY GOD, MOM! AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL WE’RE IN THE CAR!” May screamed, clearly smelling the waves of lust coming off him.

So as the sweet friend Scott had always been, he offered to take the teens to his and Isaac’s summer house in Philadelphia for the weekend, leaving Stiles and Derek with some much needed alone time. Stiles zipped up the bag with Luke’s medication in it and handed it to his twin-sister May, who was covering her nose with her hand. Stiles smiled at his daughter.

“I’m sorry sweetie, I just can’t wait for you guys to leave so I can have some alone time with your daddy.” May gagged as Luke came walking in with his backpack, nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Don’t ever call him that in our presence again, please mom.” Luke whined loudly. “Oh look! It’s our saviors!” Luke dramatically barged through the front door and ran out to hug his Uncles Scott and Isaac, May following right after.

“Hey guys! Are you ready for some epic summer adventure in Phil-A-Del-PHIA!” Scott said, grabbing their backpacks and passing them to Isaac who threw them in the trunk. May sighed dramatically.

“Oh please Uncles take us away from our extremely horny mother, before he suffocates us with his awful scent!” Isaac and Scott laughed loudly as Stiles rolled his eyes, waving at his children.

“Have fun babies! I love you both very much.” Stiles counted the seconds it took for his pups to sprint and tackle him in a group-hug, rubbing his throat with their heads while he scratched behind their ears.

“Love you mama.” Luke whispered and Stiles kissed his forehead, letting him go to take a seat in the car. May looked up at him with the same green eyes that Derek had, and Stiles smiled lovingly at her.

“I love you mom. I’ll text you every day!” Stiles kissed her forehead as she held on to him for a few more seconds, then sprinting back to the car with her brother, both of them waving at him as Scott started driving. Only a minute later, Derek pulled up with his Camaro, rolling down his window as he smiled brightly at Stiles.

“So, what’s the plan husband?” Stiles asked as he entered their car, putting on his seatbelt. Derek grinned at him.

“We’re going to _the beach_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Staleinskii wanted domestic married sterek with teen kids or sterek at the beach where stiles can't stop eyeing shirtless derek, so I gave her BOTH! Behold! The first part of my Married with Kids series! I hope you'll enjoy some fluff!


End file.
